Kikyo's Retarded Mission
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: Kikyo decides to do something she should've done a long time ago........


Kikyo's Mission

By: Kikyo's Lova

Summary: Kikyo finally decides to do something that she should've done a LONG time ago…………………………………………

Kikyo's Mission

It was a warm, misty spring night in the feudal era. Filled with the hatred she felt for the half demon she loved 50 years ago, she decided to do something about it.

Kikyo quietly began to make her way towards her sisters village to question her about Inuyasha's whereabouts. She thought of a way to kill the one who caused her the most pain. After reaching the village, she sought out her sister and questioned her:

"Kaede! Heed to the will of your older sister and tell me where the half-demon Inuyasha is at, now!"

Kaede sighed and granted Kikyo's wish; she pointed out the direction of the group. "It's night now, so they should've stopped."

Kikyo quickly left and began to follow the trail Kaede paved for her. Just like her sister said, the group did stop, but not to sleep.

"Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha as he slammed his Tetsusaiga onto the ground. 5 thunderous streaks of lighting emitted for the sword and tried to connect with the demon Hakudoshi, but a barrier kept appearing around him, shielding him from harm.

Kagome attempted to launch several arrows at Kagura, who was hovering above them, but she easily dodged the arrows, even though they were aura-infused.

Kikyo stared at the group. Miroku was unable to use in Wind Tunnel because of Naraku's poison insects. Sango's Hiraikotsu was useless unless the target was slow or immobile. Kirara had no success either, trying to ram through Hakudoshi's barrier. And Shippo. The pathetic fox, raccoon, whatever demon was hiding from harm, something Kikyo thought was offensive.

Kagome and Inuyasha then tried something different. Inuyasha launched another Wind Scar, this time with Kagome's aura-infused arrow. But to everyone's shock, the demon horse Entei effortlessly dodged the attack and continued to wildly ride Hakudoshi.

"Dance of Blades!" yelled Kagura, wanting the battle to get over real quickly. The scythe-like blades sought after Miroku and Sango, who had no choice but to run them off, as Miroku was too weak to put up a barrier of any kind up to protect them.

Quietly, Kikyo set up her bow and arrow, preparing for the end. She shot an arrow at the raccoon demon Shippo, directly in his head, saving him from fear. She actually did it because she just genuinely didn't like Shippo, but hey.

She then appeared out of her hiding spot in the bushes to reveal herself to Inuyasha and Kagome, and Hakudoshi, all of which were surprised to see Kikyo at all.

Quickly, she cocked back another arrow, while Hakudoshi laughed. "Don't you see? My barrier can hold up against anything! Just ask Inutrasha and Kagome."

Kikyo, still silent, pulled on her bow father back, a small purplish light appearing at the tip of her arrow. Hakudoshi then stop laughing.

"Wha-?"

Whoosh!

The arrow exploded from Kikyo's bow, and it flew directly towards Hakudoshi. As he put his barrier up, it seemed as though he was protected. But Kikyo's arrow surprised all as it destroyed Hakudoshi's barrier almost instantly, leaving the boy prone to attack.

"No!"

"Yes!" cried Kagome and Inuyasha.

The duo again launched their teamed attack, this time striking Hakudoshi and Entei, killing them both. Kagura sought after Miroku and Sango andKagome and Inuyasha then proceeded to thank Kikyo.

"Why'd you help us, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"So I could do this," said Kikyo, drawing her arrow back and pointing it directly at……… Kagome.

"Huh? What?"

With the same leverage, Kikyo shot her arrow back at full power, aiming for Kagome's head. She succeeded in hitting Kagome right in her head, exploding it and the remains of Kagome rained back to the ground.

Kikyo also got an added bonus; she succeeded in getting her soul bac from the young girl as it collided back inside of her, giving her back the power she had 50 years ago. She then looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you wanna kill me?" she asked, staring at him.

"No," he said quietly. "I wanna do what we were supposed to do 50 years ago."

"I thought you would've been mad"

"No; your the original, she was the copy."

This made Kikyo smile a bright smile. She then looked at Inuyasha seriously. "We have to kill the demon slayer and that monk. I already killed the raccoon thingy."

"Oh, I never really liked him anyway."

Just as they planned, they quickly took out Sango and Miroku, but let Kagura escape, probably because of her feeling towards Sesshoumaru. They then took refuge under a tree, when Inuyasha looked deeply into Kikyo's eyes.

"I'm actually happy, Kikyo."

She smiled. "Me,too."

He then sighed and kissed her passionately for about a minute until he broke away.

"Whenever we kill Naraku, we can live in peace."

Inuyasha growled. "Then I wanna kill him now."

Kikyo smiled.

(Yeah, I hate Kagome, so i had to make this fic. I guess this contradicts the new fic I'm writing, but hey. Review if you please; it is a very short fic.


End file.
